Kemono Chokyoshi
by Shadow X Light
Summary: Daisuke was just living his normal-as normal as it can get while sharing a body with Dark when he came back-as usual, but when a mysterious student transfers to his school to America, everything starts getting weird. And did Dark say that the boy has magic! Rewrite of Dark Haven.
1. Chapter 1

**And this is the rewrite of the Dark Haven Fic! I am really sorry, really am...**

**It may be slightly or very different...**

**Well please support...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kemono-Chokyoshi-**

* * *

_"Kyaaa-"_

_"Help Me!"_

_Screams of pain and terror can be heard from the center of a dying forest, once a beautiful, lush green forest with different kinds of life, plant__s__, human__s__ and beast alike._

_'Master!'_

_A dull thud can be heard when a giant black tiger fell, life draining out of its sapphire eyes, thick crimson blood oozed out from a terrible wound in its side._

"_Please…,"An old man with graying hair and emerald eyes begged. "Please…Spare me, if not spare my grand daughter, she is only 5…"_

_A sharp __sword__ covered in blood was raised, what left of the blade's exposed metal glinted in the light of the fire, making it look more frightening. The blade swung down and past through the poor man's neck like hot knife through butter._

_A midst all the chaos, a young boy, not more than __9__, with long moon-silver hair matted in blood ran, carrying a small boy. The small boy was frightened-who could blame him-cerulean blue eyes wide as he tried to take in his surroundings._

_"Where are we going Brother...?" The boy ask, he turned his head to face the older of the two, like his brother, the __7__ year old boy's hair was also a shade of silver, like the moon, if not matted with blood and dirt."Aren't we going to help them? Brother's strong, right...?"_

_"No... We can't help them Kiyami... I can't lose you now." The older dashed into a part of the forest that he deemed far and safe enough from the dying village. He hid the small boy between thick roots of trees. _

_"Kiyami, I need you to stay very quiet and still. Okay..."_

_"Wha-What do you mean?" Young Kiyami looked at his brother questioningly, before the eldest can reply, shouts are heard not fire behind._

_"There! A pureblood! Get 'em!_

_"I'll explain later, OK, Kiyami... Kokugatsu! Gin'ei! Take care of him for me..." The eldest spared the young boy one last look before turning to the opposite direction of Kiyami's hiding spot. Cerulean blue eyes widened even more as he saw many men, with sharp looking weapons, go after his brother._

_Kiyami knew that his brother was strong, but he was starting to doubt that Yoruki can defend himself from so many men at once, and with Kokugatsu and Gin'ei protecting him, there might only be a slim chance that his brother will survive._

_Upon realizing this, Young Kiyami began to panic, he shot out of the tree hole only to be held back by two dragons, his brother's dragons. Kokugatsu, the night dragon and Gin'ei, the moon dragon._

_"Kiyami-sama... You may not, Master asked us to take care of you..." The black one said._

_"But-But-But" Kiyami can only shutter as the Gin'ei liked his face._

_"Rest now, Kiyami-sama...Sleep..."_

_Kiyami saw darkness creep into his vision, he felt himself getting tired, sleepy. He made no move to fight it and can only slump in to the silver dragon's soft, warm back, one word dancing in his mind._

_**Brother...**_

**Present day**

"Dai-Channnn! You're gonna be late!" Ms Niwa hollered, her trusty spatula in her hand.

"Coming Mom!"

Daisuke dashed down the stairs shouting a "Bye Mom!" and a "See you later Dad", his eye-catching red hair untameable as usual. His grandfather, Daiki Niwa, was almost banged by the door as Daisuke pushed it open in a hurry.

"Sorry Grandpa!"

"That Kid... I swear he's more and more hyper every single day..." Daiki can only shake his head and sigh as he watch Daisuke run in the direction of his school.

* * *

"I...Made it..." Daisuke panted, he rested his hand on his lap as he tried to catch his breathe.

**What is with the all the shouting, Dai-chan! Oh look it's creepy boy... **

**"Dark how many times must I tell that Hiwatari-kun is NOT creepy!**

**Dai-chan! Calm down! You're gonna blow a fuse! And Creepy boy is still creepy. Remember the time when he-**

Daisuke can only sign as Dark rambled on the time when Satoshi did act kind of weird, he shuddered at the memory.

"Niwa-kun?"

"Ah! Harada-san!" Don't scare me like that!" Daisuke exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest, right above his heart. Risa looked at Daisuke and shook her head, her long brown hair swishing with the motion.

"You were spacing out Niwa-kun, I just wanted to tell you that the bell's gonna' ring," Risa said. "Lets get class..."

**Dai-chan and Risa sitting on a K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**"Dark, shut up"**

**Sure~ Dai-chan~**

"Sure Harada-san, come on."

Daisuke proceeded to pull Risa along with him as he tried to push down the blush that was slowly creeping it's way to his cheeks.

* * *

"Class may I have your attention! Today we're having a new stu-" Ms Rirana was cut of when a person with shoulder length black hair tied in a loose pony tail and a bored expression on his face came in, cold black eyes staring ahead.

"Tsurugi, Tsurugi Kimaru.14, America. Likes Horse back riding and Archery, dislikes stupid annoying people."

"A-Ah, Kimaru-kun, you may sit beside Niwa-kun"Ms Rirana shuttered, she pointed to the empty to the desk sit beside the 14 year old Niwa.

Tsurugi walked to the desk that his teacher pointed and sat down with a huff, he proceeded to take out his books and note down what was on the board.

**Sheesh! Talk about arrogant! Anyway Dai-chan, there's some unknown magic mingling with that guy's aura... Just be carful, 'K!**

**"Yeah, Thanks for the warning Dark..."**

* * *

**Aaaaand Done! I'm trying to work out on how to make my Chapters longer and more detailed. So please please put up with!**

**Once again for those with Ocs that have been put up in Dark Haven, please PM me if you wanted your Ocs to be in this story! Asap! **

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Chappie 2! For EndxofxDarkness and Sweet Cynthia, of course I'll include your Ocs in this story, cause you've been supporting me since Dark Haven, Thanks again!**

**Thanks for Kayjaylew for being the first to review this story, and to answer your question: (Spoiler alert!) Not Yet! Because Tsurugi can't really control his magic yet!**

**Thanks for Katrine 0309 for fav-ing my story!**

**Thanks to Katrine 0309 and FemGenjyo Sanzo for following my story!**

**And if I forgot the disclaimer in Chapter 1, then I don't own DNAngel!**

**Warning for Typos and possible OOC! Enjoy!**

**Break Line**

Dark can practically see some kind of unknown, black magic mingling with the boy's silver coloured aura as if it was some kind of parasite, so being the handsome, and kind counterpart he is, Dark decided to warn Daisuke.

**Sheesh! Talk about arrogant! Anyway Dai-chan, there's some unknown magic mingling with that guy's aura... Just be car****e****ful, 'K!**

**"Yeah, Thanks for the warning Dark..."**

And so Daisuke didn't even accept his warning, and oh so graciously replied with sarcasm... Gah! Damnit!

**Daisuke! I'm serious!**

"**Dark! Please ****be quiet ****I'm trying to concentrate here"**

Huh… Daisuke cranky today, well, if he doesn't want to listen. Than fine, Daisuke can came running to him later. Dark signed mentally.

**Fine… I'm going back to sleep, bye Daisuke…**

Dark went back to the private corners where he usually was when his Tamer didn't need him-like now-and closed his eyes.

* * *

**'Fiuh... That was a hard subject, never knew a teacher with such a timid expression could be that harsh when a lesson started,' **Daisuke massaged his head with his fingers** 'Guess the saying of-Don't judge a book by it's cover-was true'**

Daisuke thought back to Dark's warning, he was concentrating on his school's subject very hard that he brushed his counterpart off. The wing tamer tried to contact Dark again but only received silence in return.

Daisuke sighed, he's been doing that a lot lately ever since the Black wings had sent Dark's soul flying back to. Sometimes the black half can be a handful.

The wing tamer spared a glance at the class newest student, "Kimura-san."

"What do you want?"

He sighed. Guess Dark was right, for once. Daisuke vaguely heard a **Hey! **From inside his mind but choose to ignore it.

"Do you want a tour around the school?"

"I don't need your help, haven't I told you that I hate annoying people "

Daisuke sighed. Again. Three times within 5 minutes, must be a new record. "Well you are new here..." The new student in question tsked and promptly left Daisuke.

"What a prick! Anyway Niwa-kun, you suddenly looked very annoyed just now, mind explaining?" Harada Risa, twin sister of Harada Riku, asked.

"Uh... About that... Harada-san...Uh..."

Daisuke panicked, the Harada twin hadn't known that the Twin artifacts of the black wings had come back and he and never got the chance to break the news to them in fear that they, or Risa, will freak out and demand Dark and Krad to go back to their original home, the black wings.

And just then the bell rang.

"Gotta go Harada-san! Ja ne!" with that said, Daisuke ran out the class.

"Niwa-kun!"

* * *

"Got saved by the bell, eh, Daisuke"

"Gah! Hiwatari-kun, please don't scare me like that...How are you?"

" Fine, Krad and me have been in good terms lately." Satoshi caught up with Daisuke, he inclined his head and asked. " When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know..." Daisuke licked his dry lips and sighed. Fourth time!

"Well see you tonight..."

**Dai-chan... Was that creepy boy just now?**

**"No"**

**Your lying**

**"Am not"**

**You are**

**"No I'm not!"**

**No you're not**

**"Yes I am"**

**Fine by me**

**"What the- Can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book... Anyway Dark..."**

**"Yeah...?"**

**"I don't like Risa anymore"**

Dark can only blink inside their mind.

* * *

Done! I actually have more to write, but I wasn't planning for the bickering in the end and this looks like a good place to stop so...

Anyway! Review! Reviews inspire me to write! Bye for now!


End file.
